pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Reim Lunettes/Historia
Historia Reim Lunettes urodził się jako drugie dziecko Earl'a Lunettes'a, głowy jednej z mniejszych (i co za tym idzie biedniejszych) rodzin szlacheckich. Jego rodzina od pokoleń służyła rodzie Barmów, dlatego Reim od najmłodszych lat pracował u Rufusa Barmy jako sługa. Gdy miał 11 lat, jego pan powierzył mu do wykonania misję. Rozkazał dostarczyć księżnej Sheryl Rainsworth kilka listów miłosnych, przy czym podkreślił, że bez odpowiedzi ma nie wracać. Przestraszony pozorną powagą sytuacji, Reim ruszył i wręczył księżnej przekazane mu przez Rufusa listy. Kiedy Sheryl po przejrzeniu ich wrzuciła je do kominka, przerażony Reim wyjaśnił, że nie wolno mu wracać do posiadłości Barmy bez odpowiedzi. Nie przejmując się zgrozą wymalowaną na jego twarzy, pani Rainsworth powiedziała swojej wnuczce Sharon, że będzie miała starszego braciszka. I tym sposobem Reim zamieszkał na całe dwa lata w thumb|left|184x184px|Reim spotyka Sharonposiadłości Rainsworth czekając na odpowiedź. W tym czasie poznał Sharon, w której zakochał się od przysłowiowego pierwszego wejrzenia. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu, Reim i Sharon bawiąc się w pobliżu wrót prowadzących do otchłani, natknęli się na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, całego we krwi. Reim pobiegł po kilku służących, którzy zajęli się przybyszem. Z powodów nieznanych Reimowi, Sheryl pozwoliła pozostać w posiadłości owemu mężczyźnie, który przedstawił się jako Xerxes Break. Obserwując z bezpiecznej odległości nieznajomego, Reim miał okazje słyszeć jak inni domownicy rozmawiają na temat tego jakim absurdem jest przygarnięcie kompletnie nieznanej osoby, która w dodatku nie ma arystokratycznych korzeni. Pewnego dnia, gdy Reim spostrzegł jak ów Xerxes Break rozdrapuje swój pusty oczodół do krwi, rzucił się w jego kierunku mówiąc mu, że powinien przestać, bo tylko pogłębia swoją ranę. Break po prostu odepchnął go tak, że ten wylądował na ziemi, mówiąc żeby się zamknął, nie dotykał go i nawet na niego nie patrzył. Shelly Rainsworth będąc światkiem tego wydarzenia zainterweniowała. Podniosła jego okulary, które wcześniej spadły na podłogę i pomogła mu wstać. Następnie zapytała się Breaka czy chce umrzeć i czy gdy tak się stanie, to rzeczywiście będzie w porządku. Shelly założyła, że Xerxes po prostu chce być zbawiony/uratowany. Powiedziała mu, że powinien znaleźć sobie jakiś cel w życiu. Od tamtego czasu Break zaczął otwierać się na innych i spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Reimem i Sharon. Na początku Break i Reim byli do siebie negatywnie nastawieni głównie z powodu wrogości Reima, wynikająca z zazdrości o Sharon, która twierdziła, że wyjdzie za mąż za Breaka, gdy dorośnie. Odrzucone oświadczyny doprowadziły do tego, że Reim ułożył szczegółowy plan mający sprawić, że Sharon go pokocha. Z czasem po wielu kłótniach między Xerxesem i Reimem zaczęła tworzyć się nić porozumienia, która przemieniła się w przyjaźń. W końcu po długich dwóch latach Sheryl napisała list z odpowiedzią, dzięki czemu Reim mógł wrócić do posiadłości Barmy i dalej służyć Rufusowi. Wkrótce zaczął on pracę w Pandorze, gdzie szybko zdobył wysoką pozycję. Kiedy po nim Break również rozpoczął pracę w organizacji, stali się oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jakiś czas później, Reim zawiązał umowę z Marcowym Zającem, którego jedyną mocą było umieszczenie kontrahenta w stanie pozornej śmierci. Ze względu na to, iż ta zdolność może okazać się użyteczna tylko gdy przeciwnik nie wie o jej istnieniu, Rufus zabronił mu mówić komukolwiek o tej umiejętności. Mając to na uwadze, Reim czuł się zawiedziony tą umową. Break dowiedziawszy się o ponurym nastroju przyjaciela, postanowił go pocieszyć mówiąc, że jego niechęć do przemocy jest pozytywną cechą i że skoro nie nadaje się do walki, to powinien on skupić się na stawaniu się coraz lepszym w papierkowej robocie. To sprawia, że Reim zaczyna czuć się nieco lepiej. Fabuła Praca w Pandorze Jakiś czas później, Reim pojawia się w jednej z posiadłości Rainsworth, mówiąc Breakowi i Sharon o tym, że nielegalny kontrahent William West uciekł z więzienia wraz ze swoim łańcuchem Grimem. Wymiar Kota z Cheshire Idąc wraz z Oscarem Vessaliusem, Reim spotyka w jednym z korytarzy Pandory śpiącego Vincenta Nightray, który budząc się pomylił go ze swoim bratem. Następnie Reim obserwuję jak Vincent i Oscar grają razem w szachy, dyskutując o aktualnych sprawach. Wtedy to Reim przez przypadek dowiaduje się, że Oz Vessalius wydostał się z otchłani zawiązując kontrakt z B-rabbitem. Zostaje on zmuszony do utrzymania tej informacji w tajemnicy. Później w czasie spotkania w Pandorze, kiedy to Oz wraz z Czarnym Królikiem pojawiają się na stole konferencyjnym i zaczynają uciekać przed agentami Pandory, Oscar rozkazuje Reimowi znaleść ich i ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednakże nie udaje mu się odnaleźć ich na czas. Dociera do Oza w momencie, kiedy ten jest atakowany przez łańcuchy należące do Pandory. Następnego dnia wraz z Ozem dowiaduje się od Breaka, że Sharon została uprowadzona przez Vincenta. Gdy zostaje sam z chłopcem Vessaliusów, opowiada mu co nie co o zachowaniu Breaka po przybyciu do posiadłości Rainsworth. Spotkanie z Rufusem Barmą w operze W czasie spotkania dochodzi do krótkiej walki między Breakiem i Rufusem. Reim stara się pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi i przyjmuje uderzenie od swojego pana, pierwotnie skierowane na Breaka. Wtedy dochodzi do poznania przez wszystkich obecnych prawdy o przeszłości Kevina Regnarda znanego jako Xerxes Break. Powrót Łowcy Głów Pojawia się on w pokoju Breaka po jego powrocie z Sablier. Podczas wizyty w sypialni przyjaciela dowiaduje się, że Xerxes prawie całkowicie oślepł. Reim obiecuje mu pomóc w ukryciu jego kalectwa po przez wykonywanie całej papierkowej roboty Breaka. Później Reim jest również obecny przy przy rozmowie Rufusa Barmy z Ozem i spółką. Isla Yura Reim wraz z wieloma innymi przedstawicielami Pandory, bierze udział w ceremonii osiągnięcia pełnoletności Oza Vessaliusa w rezydencji Yury. Ma on za zadanie odszukać jeden z kamieni pieczętujących, który ponoć znajduje się na terenie posiadłości. W czasie uroczystości odbywa on rozmowę z Breakiem mówiąc mu, że powinien powiedzieć Sharon o swojej ślepocie. Kiedy Xerxes zaczyna tłumaczyć, iż nie chce aby Sharon płakała, ponieważ on nie wie co wtedy robić, Reim uderza go w tył głowy. Później gdy wraz z kilkoma agentami Pandory wyrusza do podziemi rezydencji szukać wcześniej wspomnianego kamienia, jego grupa zostaje zaatakowana przez łańcucha napotkanej po drodze Lily Baskerville, który zabija wszystkich prócz Reima. Lily zabiera nieprzytomnego i rannego Reima do jednego z pustych pomieszczeń. Kiedy ten w końcu się budzi, dochodzi między nimi do rozmowy, w której dowiaduje się, że Baskerville'ów nie łączą więzi krwi a oni stają się nimi dzięki światłu, które w nich wchodzi. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia mu, że jej łańcuch Bandersnatch potrzebuje kolegi do zabawy i uważa, iż Marcowy Zając będzie świetnym kandydatem. Jednakże dowiaduje się ona, że jego łańcuch jest kompletnie bezużyteczny. Wtedy prosi go tylko o to, żeby jej go pokazał. Gdy Marcowy Zając wychodzi na światło dzienne, Reim wykorzystując nieuwagę Lily strzela jej w głowę. Niestety, kiedy zaczyna odchodzić, nagle Bandersnatch pojawia się i zaczyna go atakować. Lily wstaje z podłogi ukazując tym samym, że Baskerville'owie są niemalże nieśmiertelni. Miażdżąc butem okulary Reima oświadcza mu, iż tak jak na przyjaciół przystało będą się "bawić". Kiedy Break wyrusza na poszukiwanie Reima, ten jest już ledwo żywy z powodu licznych "zabaw" z Lily i jej łańcuchem. Gdy nareszcie udaje mu się go znaleźć, okazuje się, że Reim jest już "martwy". Xerxes postanawia pomścić swojego przyjaciela. Później, kiedy Reim nagle budzi się sam w tamtym pomieszczeniu, dowiadujemy się, że Marcowy Zając posiada umiejętność, która wprowadza kontrahenta w stan pozornej śmierci. Pomimo bólu spowodowanego licznymi ranami i utraty dużej ilości krwi, postanawia on poszukać innych. Wychodzi na zewnątrz i spostrzega Lily celującą z jego pistoletu w nacierającego Breaka. Reim woła dziewczynę, żeby ją rozproszyć. Ta odwraca się szczęśliwa, że Reim jednak żyje. Przez to zginęłaby od miecza Xerxesa, ale inny Baskerville - Fang - w porę zauważa co się dzieje i odpychając Lily przyjmuje na siebie cios. Wtem na swoim łańcuchu przyjeżdża Lottie, która zabiera stamtąd dziewczynkę. Zanim Sharon przy pomocy Equus'a przenosi Reima do Ady, ten wyjaśnia zebranym o swojej mocy oraz o tym, że Rufus zabronił mu jej wyjawiać. Kiedy znika w wirze Equus'a, słyszy jeszcze jak Break mówi mu, że cieszy się, iż ten żyje. Cel Jack'a Reim budzi się ze śpiączki po tygodniu, zastanawiając się co to za hałasy panują na zewnątrz. Orientuje się również, że w jego bandażach na głowie ukryto jakąś tajemniczą kartkę. Akademia Lutwidge Oz, Gilbert i Alice w czasie ucieczki z Pandory zostają znalezieni podczas burzy na obrzeżach Revellie przez Reima i zarządcę szkoły. W czasie posiłku Reim uspokaja Oza uderzeniem w twarz dwiema rękami, gdy ten zaczyna krzyczeć, że musi sam wrócić do Pandory i uratować Breaka, Sharon i jej babcię. Reim opowiada im, że w kartce ukrytej w jego bandażach znalazł notatkę od Rufusa, w której było napisane, że miał się udać do tej akademii oraz jakiś klucz. Dowiadują się, że Rufus na terenie szkoły odkrył kiedyś sekretne pomieszczenie. Dochodzą do wniosku, że klucz pozostawiony Reimowi jest do drzwi owej komnaty. Postanawiają więc poszukać tego pomieszczenia. Po jakimś czasie Gilbert odnajduje zamek za jednym z posągów, do którego pasował ten klucz. Znajdują pokój wypełniony różnymi śmieciami i papierami. Odkrywają też jednego ze sług z posiadłości Barma, który dostał się tam przez kanały na rozkaz Rufusa. Wręcza on Reimowi szkatułkę, która zawiera stare listy miłosne napisane do Sheryl. Uwaga! Tutaj momentami pojawiają się "żartobliwe" fragmenty oraz dopiski, które można by wykorzystać w niejednym felietonie. Proszę o nieusuwanie tego, gdyż poniższy ciąg dalszy historii faktycznie zawiera dalsze losy Reima. Jest po prostu okraszony tym co wspominałam powyżej, lecz zostało naukowo udowodnione, że takie teksty czyta się lepiej niż suchą relacje. Nie jest to wykroczenie, bo niczego w związku z opisem akcji tu nie brakuje. Proszę również o nietraktowanie tego jako "ataku na artykuł". Reim i Oz zaczynają przeglądać ową korespondencje szukając jakichś wskazówek, aż tu nagle stojący z tyłu bezczynnie Gilbert dochodzi do wniosku, że to wprost idealny moment, by przerwać głównej postaci tego opisu jakże ważną dla przyszłych losów Sharon, Breaka oraz Sheryl pracę i zaczyna zarzucać okularnikowi, iż jego (poniekąd) właściciel Rufus Barma przecież zdradził ich wszystkich i jak to w ogóle możliwe, że Reim wierzy w jego niewinność. Zaczyna nerwowo przytaczać argumenty potwierdzające (uwaga trudne słowo) kolaborację ognisto włosego. Reim jednak jak na dobrze wytresowanego wychowanego sługę nie daje wytrącić z równowagi i sprawnie kontrargumentuje, a na koniec nawet robi jedną ze swoich najstraszniejszych min i mówi Gilbertowi, że "jakby pan Rufus chciał waszej śmierci, to już dawno wasze przegniłe flaki pływały by w tej rzece, gdzie was znalazłem" (tylko tak trochę grzeczniej). Tamten z przerażenia zamyka się w końcu. Z kolei Oz na szczęście nawraca akcję na właściwy tor i stwierdza, że te wszystkie listy mają po tyle samo linijek i że może to coś oznacza. Na to Reim zastyga na chwilę po czym rzuca się na biurko i wpada w szaleńczy wir pisania, bo te listy pewnie zawierają jakąś tajną wiadomość. No i oczywiście tak jest. Nie mogło być inaczej; listy sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat zawierają ukrytą informacje przygotowaną specjalnie dla Reima, który nawet się jeszcze wtedy urodzić nie zdążył, na tę konkretną okoliczność. Cały Rufi. Jasnowidz jeden. Dochodzi niczym Sherlock Holmes do tego, że naszyjnik w pudełeczku to prawdziwy klucz do bramy rodziny Rainsworth, a te kolczyki to był klucz Barmy i on (Reim) stracił przez jego zniszczenie kontrakt z Marcowym Zającem. Następnym podjętym przez niego krokiem jest coś co dziś nazwane byłoby przejawem autoagresji, ale według młodego Nightray'a to tylko "odpieczętowywanie łańcuchów", ponieważ jak słyszymy myśli Reima "prawo własności zostało tej biżuterii zniesione". A gwoli ścisłości po prostu tnie sobie dłoń sztyletem i dociska ją do naszyjnika, żeby jak najbardziej ubrudzić go własną krwią i wtedy faktycznie Kapelusznik, Equus oraz Sowa znów wracają do swoich kontrahentów i wszyscy są uratowani. Do czasu rzecz jasna, ale to chyba oczywiste. Następnie pojawia się trzęsienie ziemi. Reim przestraszony krzyszy, żeby uciekali stamtąd, bo im się sufit jeszcze zawali i co wtedy... Tak więc ewakuują się, a na górze okazuje się, że Barma przysłał jakąś kobitę na wszelki wypadek, ale ona zemdlała tak że w sumie nie istotna jest. Tylko właśnie jest... Wtem Turner im mówi, że zeszłej nocy (co w sumie sugeruje, że oni w tym sekretnym podziemnym pomieszczeniu to chyba trochę czasu spędzili) ponoć na niebie widziano jakiegoś smoka. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzają, że to był Glen i że czas wyruszać do Sablier. Następny tom. Akcja wciąż dzieje się w Akademii więc nie ma nowego nagłówka. Break po utracie przytomności budzi się. Nad nim z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy pochyla się Reim, który trzyma Xerxesa za nadgarstek, bo ten przez sen podniósł rękę. Okularnik uświadamia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, iż są oni teraz w AL(patrz ostatni nagłówek). Jak zwykle pomocny młody Lunettes wyjaśnia Breakowi co działo się gdy go nie było oraz gdy spał. Mówi mu na przykład, że przyleciał on razem ze swoimi paniami na powiększonej wersji łańcucha Sheryl, który bardzo przeraził Reima (w końcu nie na co dzień widuje on gigantyczne sowy robiące za samolot). Zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać tak "po przyjacielsku", innymi słowy: Xerxes mówi coś ckliwego, Reim obraża go. I może nawet z tej rozmowy wyszło by coś wywołującego falę ekstazy u wielbicieli homoseksualizmu, lecz wtem do pokoju wkracza dzieciarnia: Oz, Alice, Gilbert oraz Sharon siejąc zamęt, który nie wnosi nic. Wszyscy wychodzą, zostaje tylko panicz Oz. Break zadaje mu pytanie z bodajże 2 tomu, na które ostatnim razem nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Ten mu odpowiada, lecz my nie wiemy co. W międzyczasie Reim pieczołowicie czyści okulary. Sablier Wszyscy gotowi do podróży na liniach lotniczych airsowa? No prawie. Wpierw po naszykowaniu się następuje sprzeczka między Gilbertem (gość sprawia same problemy) oraz Breakiem. Reim w tym czasie zastępuje miejsce Rufusa za wózkiem księżnej. {P.S ale o tym jest wspomniane później w ramach tak jakby wspomnienia? Lecz z chronologicznego punktu widzenia to było pierwsze} W końcu dolatują. Reim nieudolnie uspokaja pobliską ludność przerażoną widokiem monstrum w postaci Sowy, twierdząc, że to baaardzo dobrze wychowany ptak i nie ma się czego bać. Cóż, najwyraźniej zapomniał swej wcześniejszej reakcji. Ściąga też panią Sheryl z jego grzbietu i sadza na kamieniu. Na następnym kadrze widać jak Reim bojaźniwie lecz z najwyraźniej silnym zaciekawieniem wpatruje się w przywróconą już do naturalnych rozmiarów Sowę. W końcu jednak zamiast jej się jedynie przyglądać, chwyta ją i przez jakiś czas trzyma sobie pod lewą pachą, jak koszykasz piłkę (to tak dla zobrazowania jakby ktoś nie widział ilustracji umieszczonej w tabelce z jego szczegółowymi danymi). W tej pozycji zaczepia oddalającego się powoli wraz z resztą Breaka chcąc powiedzieć, że on to idzie z nimi. Tamten oczywiście nie daje mu dojść do słowa i od razu się nie zgadza. Reim więc poprzestaje na niemalże wykrzyczeniu Xerxesowi, że ma się "nie dać" i zostaje z księżną Rainsworth. W tym samym czasie gdy "drużyna" idzie szukać Glena, do tym razem stojącego z Sheryl w ramionach Reima podbiegają inni członkowie Pandory, którzy zdumieni są niezmiernie widząc Lunettesa w takim miejscu i sytuacji. Jeden z nich nawet nieomieszkał krzyczeć w jego kierunku, że książę Barma to go zamorduje jak zobaczy, że on tak bezczelinie sobie nosi na rękach głowę rodu Rainsworth. Później widzimy jak Reim dalej targa ze sobą Sheryl i przygląda się próbie walki wcześniej przybyłych agentów z łańcuchami. Ma przy tym rzecz jasna taki wyraz twarzy jakby sam się z nimi mierzył. I to na pięści. O ile łańcuchy je mają... Nieważne. Ważnym jest, że księżna mu przerywa i pyta się czy Reim jest pewien, że akurat tutaj chce teraz być, co jest aluzją do tego, że powinien porzucić starą, wpływową inwalidkę i jednak iść z resztą. Sablier: Czarne Miasto Gdy nagle przed próbującą walczyć samotnie z trójką Baskerville'ów Sharon pojawia się Reim, oczywistym się staje, że nie odrzucił on wyżej wspomnianej propozycji. Wyskakuje on nie wiadomo skąd przed przyjaciółką i osłania ją swoim ciałem. Sharon z ulgą osuwa się na kolana, nie myśląc nawet o tym co on zrobił z jej najdroższą babcią. Lily natomiast z wyrazem twarzy jak u lalki pyta się go czy to naprawdę jest on. A sztywny Reim zamiast odpowiedzieć jakimś śmiesznym żarcikiem masuje sobie ramie i mówi dosłownie:"Lily...". Zaraz się jednak reflektuje i kiedy jego ulubiony pies Bandersnatch przygotowuje się do ponownej zabawy z "czterookim", robi bardzo komiczno-żenującą minę i wrzeszczy na zakapturzonych, że on nie chce walczyć. Co więcej, on nie umie walczyć i nie ma nawet czym, bo jest łamagą i sierotą! Po czym zaczyna trząść się niby galareta. To wyznanie wprawia przeciwników w taki stupor, że nie są przez chwilę w stanie w ogóle reagować. Reim poprawia swoje wiecznie wypolerowane okulary i już ciszej dodaje, że ma nadzieję, iż się jakoś dogadają. Stwierdza nawet, że jak chcą to mogą go później zabić. Tak po prostu. Więcej dramatu nie zaszkodzi tej serii. Jest przerwa, a potem pojawiaja się on wraz z Sharon w momencie, kiedy oboje biegną do umierającego Breaka. Xerxes pada w ich ramiona, mówi, że nie chce jeszcze umierać i sobie umiera. Sharon płacze, Reim wygląda jakby miał się rozryczeć. Trio Baskerville'ów stoi z tyłu i się temu w milczeniu przypatruje. Koniec tomu. Tomik 23: Sharon już nie płacze, ona ''ryczy, ''a jej przyjaciel w okularach klepie ją po plecach oraz chyba pociesza. Dalej stojący w bezpiecznej odległości Doug, Lily oraz Lottie nie reagują do momentu aż najmłodsza z nich pyta czy Kapelusznik naprawdę jest martwy. Usłyszawszy twierdzącą odpowiedź, wychodzi na przód i z maniakalnym wyrazem twarzy rozkazuje Reimowi (ciekawe czemu pominęła Sharon?) odsunąć się od zwłok, ponieważ ona wciąż nie zemściła się za śmierć Fanga, więc chociaż pokiereszuje trochę trupa w ramach rekompensaty. Jednakże Reim do końca musi pozostać słabym bohaterem i odmawia stając w identycznej pozycji, jak wtedy gdy pojawił się przed młodą damą Rainsworth. Tym razem żenujących tekstów padających z jego ust brak. Lily wpada w typowy dla dziecka szał krzycząc, że to wszystko niesprawiedliwe jest i co go to w ogóle obchodzi, skoro przecież Break już i tak nie żyje. Drugi syn Earl'a Lunettesa jednak nie odpuszcza. Dziewczynka stwierdza, że jak nie, to ona zabierze truchło Xerxesa Breaka siłą. Nim jednak do tego dochodzi, Reim wpada na najbardziej genialny pomysł wszechczasów. Otóż, jeśli Lily chce krwi, to powinna zamordować właśnie jego, bo to z jego winy Break zabił Fanga. Wspaniale. Najpierw porzuca staruszkę, a potem chce, żeby dziecko pomogło mu się zabić i jeszcze tym samym najwyraźniej planuje porzucić Sharon na pastwę losu wrogom. Hmm... Jak można się domyślić nie udaje się to, gdyż w momencie kiedy już przekonał Lily to tego arcyplanu, a ta naciskała właśnie spust, stojąca nieopodal Lottie stwierdza, że dość tej szopki. Wyrywa ona pistolet z ręki dziewczynki przez co Reim niestety obrywa tylko w ramię. Co gorsza jest to jedynie draśnięcie. Przemowa. Krótka, zwięzła ale chwytająca za serce Lily przemowa. Że Fang tego chciał, że jest szczęśliwy tam gdzie jest oraz tam gdzie go nie ma, że nareszcie jest wolny niczym samobójca, który w końcu zdecydował się na ten wspaniały krok jakim jest samounicestwienie. Cud, miód i malina. Albo nawet kilka malin i kilka cudów. To właśnie Lottie zaszczyciła nas tymi pięknymi słowami, które winny być wypowiedziane raczej na pogrzebie, aniżeli w jakimś dziwnym wymiarze i w takich a nie innych okolicznościach. Ale dobra, koniec tych wzruszeń. Więc czas na fabułę. Teraz to czas na histeryczny płacz Lily, bo Sharon coś już zaczęło przechodzić. Lottie w świetle reflektorów swej pięciominutowej sławy przeciągając się podejmuje decyzje: postanawia powstrzymać Glena, bo "jednym z obowiązków sługi jest wskazywanie błędów swojemu panu" (ta, to cytat z mangi w tłumaczeniu Karoliny Balcer) i takie coś to nie jest zdradą ani nic. Także klamka zapadła, finito, już nie ma odwrotu - idziemy szukać głowy siedzącej w głowie nowej głowy rodziny Baskerville'ów, żeby powiedzieć jej, że robi źle. Oczywiście wcześniej (czytaj. ok 100 lat temu) też robiła, źle choć zachowywała się w całkowicie inny sposób. Lily, która nagle zainteresowała się zdrowiem Reima (ale nie tym co trzeba) pyta się czy bardzo go boli i takie tam. On na to, że nie, jest spoko i nie ma nad czym płakać, bo zapomnieli kupić jakiegoś mleka do rozlania. Aż tu nagle podchodzi Lottie i szepcze mu do ucha. Można by się spodziewać, że powiedziała mu jakiś tekst na podryw, bo spodobała jej się jego głupota, ale nie. Mówi tylko, że jest przerażającym typem, bo kłamał i chciał tym zrobić z siebie bohatera itepe. Gdyby tylko widziała jego straszne miny... Kiedy odchodzi Reim zaczyna trzeć swoje ucho zupełnie tak jakby go w nie ugryzła lub zgwałciła przez nie zupełnie, jak Miętus Syfona. Następnie dziewczyna podchodzi do panienki z domu Rainsworth i mówi do zwłok Xerxesa Breaka, że zaopiekuje się małym Reimy'm i resztą oraz, że będzie się modlić, żeby na nowo się urodził za 100 lat. Sprawia to, iż Sharon na nowo zaczyna nam szlochać. A tymczasem Reim i Lily oficjalnie zawiązują dość niemoralną zważywszy na fizyczną różnicę wieku przyjaźń. I tu jest koniec rozdziału. W następnym, XCIII już pojawia się nie kto inny jak Echo... a raczej Zwei, czy tam Noise. Zresztą nie istotne. Ważne, że się pojawia i psuje tę kilkustronicową sielankę. Rozwścieczona i nieco bardziej niż na co dzień obłąkana wchodzi przez dziurę łączącą miasto z tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu, w którym obecnie znajduje się reszta i pyta się gdzie jest Vincent. Ale niestety zamiast tego dowiaduje się gdzie go nie ma. Brak zrozumienia ze strony rozmówcy powoduje u niej jeszcze większy napad szału. Zaczyna się drzeć powtarzając pytanie, potem nagle zaczyna się śmiać nie wiadomo z czego czy też z kogo. Duldee postanawia dołączyć do zabawy i swimi strunami chwyta Reima. Najwyraźniej wyczuła jego samobójcze skłonności (patrz: "próbował nakłonić dziecko do pomocy mu w umarciu!" oraz "pociął sobie dłoń, żeby przywołać potwory nie z tego świata!") i postanowiła mu w tym pomóc. Oczy oplecionego strunami Reima stają się przyjemnie puste i martwe. Mmmm... Takie wspaniałe, takie piękne, pełne takiej ekstatycznej rozpaczy-'' Uh, przepraszam. Jego ręka trzymająca w dłoni pistolet przybliża się skierowana lufą do skroni. Lily krzyczy na Bandersnatcha, żeby go uwolnił spod władzy innego łańcucha. Lottie rzuca niezidentyfikowanym przedmiotem wytrącając mu broń z ręki. Reim pada na kolana. Zwei/Noise wyje ze śmiechu jeszcze bardziej. Kolejna nieudana próba zakończenia żywota za Reimem Lunettesem. Noise dochodzi do wniosku, że nic tu po niej i wyrusza w dalszą podróż. Lottie mimo wcześniej złożonej obietnicy o ochronie Reima i Sharon zostawia ich z Lily zrzucając na nią odpowiedzialność i wraz z Doug'iem rzucają się w pościg za byłą pacjentką zakładu psychiatrycznego. Wielki wybuch niszczący ów niewielki wymiar odrzuca pozostałych, którzy lądują z powrotem w Czarnym Mieście. The End. Ale oczywiście nie the end jako koniec mangi, tylko koniec kolejnego zdecydowanie za krótkiego jak dla mnie rozdziału. Po jakimś czasie widzimy jak Reim policzkuje Sharon, by ją obudzić. Gdzieś tam w tle łańcuch małego Baskerville'a walczy z hordą innych potworów. Lily krzyczy na Sharon, żeby wzięła pomogła Bandersnatchowi skoro już się ocknęła, a tu niespodzianka! Zostawiła Equus'a w cieniu Lottie! A więc ich jedyną ochroną jest zmutowany pies. Przedstawicielce domostwa Rainsworth przypomina się, że Break nie żyje i jego zwłoki leżą obok niej i znów przygotowuje się do lamentowania. Nie dochodzi jednak do tego, bo Reim podejmuje się heroicznego wysiłku w postaci targania na plecach trupa, ponieważ chyba tylko do tego się nadaje. Zupełnie jakby nie mogli rzucić go na pożarcie w celu odwrócenia uwagi. No bo po co im taki Xerxes? No ale pomaga to pozbierać sie Sharon i postanawiają, że chyba trzeba się ratować a nie siedzieć na środku jakiegoś wymiaru wśród bandy łańcuchów. Nareszcie. W międzyczasie Rainsworth'ówna próbuje też uzyskać kontakt z Lottie i Dougiem. Tak jakby jej się to udaje. Tak jakby, bo nie rozmawiają, ale Lottie już wie, że ma konia w swoim cieniu. '''Uwaga! Następnym razem czeka nas wycieczka po ostatnim tomie i zderzenie z jednym z największych rozczarowań serii. Do zobaczenia jak mi się zachce!' Kategoria:Podstrony Postaci